A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention generally relates to computer programs and more specifically to a computer-implemented method for representing terminal-based applications in the Unified Modeling Language, which is useful in the development of business centric applications.
Terminal-based computer applications have been the mainstay of many important industry segments. Legacy applications still play an important role in running some of the most complex and mission critical tasks in industries today. However, it is not possible with these legacy applications to view relationships and dependencies between the various terminal-based screens.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method for capturing, representing and viewingxe2x80x94visuallyxe2x80x94terminal-based screens in modeling tools, which is independent of the modeling tool being used.
Moreover, it would be desirable to have a method for capturing and viewing terminal-based screen relationships and dependencies between legacy-based terminal applications useful in determining impact of change.
Also, it would be desirable to associate multiple terminal-based applications to a single project.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for reading and interpreting terminal-based screen applications in order to generate extensible Markup Language Metadata Interchange (XMI) representation of the UML.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for capturing and recording screen relationships and dependencies.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for associating multiple terminal-based applications to a single project.
A feature of the present invention is the ability to capture and record screen relationships and dependencies from a screen-based legacy application with a discovery tool.
Another feature of the present invention is the ability to associate one or many captured terminal-based applications into a single logical project.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided in a computer-implemented method that automatically converts text-based screen applications of a legacy computer system into a graphical-based representation thereof. The method includes the steps of transforming a terminal-based screen application into an application specification; converting the application specification into a modeling language-based representation; and, displaying the modeling language-based representation with a graphical user interface. This method also includes the capability of generating document type definitions of the modeling language-based representation, which enables transmission of the representation among modeling tools.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.